naruto island XD
by cherryblossom001
Summary: most of the naruto characters'includes akatsuki are playing in a reality tv show lots of pairings sakurax? undicided please review your vote on who you want her partner


This is story about 28 teenagers who audition to a reality show kinda like total drama island or action and survivor ok?

On the dock of the island we will meet our participants:

Kiba

Hinata

Sakura

Naruto

Sasuke

Karin

Suigetsu

Juugo

Choji

Shikamaru

Ino

Neji

Tenten

Lee

Gaara

Temari

Kankuro

Sasori

Hidan

Deidara

Kakuzu

Tobi

Pein

Konan

Itachi

Kisame

Ami

Rin

"ad here's our first participant kiba! He loves dogs here with akamaru a dog of his, his hobby is skateboarding" the hosts said which are tsunade orichimaru and jiraiya

"yo dudes?" kiba asked holding a skateboard

"welcome kiba this is going to be you're house for three months!" tsunade said smirking as kiba's jaw dropped

"holy shit dude" kiba said shocked

"there's our next contestant hinata a shy butterfly she loves animals and she also stutters a lot!" tsunade said as jiraiya helped hinata off the boat.

"wow were going to live here?" hinata asked forgetting her stuttering

"yes you are feel welcome to greet or welcome our other participants." tsunade said as hinata standed in front of kiba

"hi im hinata what's you're n-name?" hinata said trying hard to not stutter too much

"hi nice to meet you im kiba and this dog is akamaru!" kiba said shaking her hand

"next is the strong sporty tomboy troublemaker girl sakura!!!" tsunade said as a boat showed up with a pink haired girl wearing a black bikini for a top and a military shorts on

"what's up everybody?" sakura said sticking her tounge out like a rockstar

"hi im sakura haruno what your names?" sakura asked hinata and kiba who just standed there

"u-uhh I-im hinata hyugga!nice to meet you sakura-san" hinata said making it quick

"yo? Im kiba nice to meet you and this is akamaru my dog" kiba said shaking her hand

" nice to meet you guys and hi! Akamaru………………….are we really going to live here cause this is like……holy shit this house is so fucking huge!" sakura said a bit shoked

"I know right?" kiba said laughing a bit at her reaction

"now let's welcome our fourth contestant naruto! A ramen loving hug monster" tsunade said as a blond male walked up to them with a backpack fill with ramen

"now naruto meet sakura hinata and kiba.." jiraiya said as naruto kindly gave them a grin.

"nice to meet you guys" naruto said as he was interrupted by a boat horn

"guys meet sasuke a guy with lots of fan girls hates his brother and hates fan girls" jiraya said as sasuke walked over to them

"nice pink hair" sasuke said to sakura

"can't say your's is better that mine duck butt.." sakura said smirking at him as he glared at her

"Now to the next one Karin! A girl who is clearly sasuke's fan girl" orichimaru said as they saw a gril with red hair and glasses she was wearing slut clothes*eww* then sasuke slaped his forehead

"sasuke-kun!!!!" the red head said jumping to sasuke

"karma is good…." sakura said laughing her ass off as tsunade started to anounced again

"now welcome suigetsu a aqua marine loving guy he loves fish like sharks!!!" tsunade said as suigetsu went to sakura

"hey babe what you doing here spoiling your lovely face in the sun?" he said trying to get to her

"well first of all you can't get me that easily cowboy" sakura said smirking just like suigetsu

"now welcome another participant! Juugo! A animal loving guy like hinata..loves calm music" jiraiya said patting a orange haired guys shoulder

"nice to meet you juugo" they all said

"nice to meet you too" juugo said

"Now another one choji a big boned food loving maniac" orichimaru as a guy with a bag of chips standed beside us

"hi im choji" he said as we put our focused back to the end of the dock

"now give it up for the lazy but smart guy shikamaru!" tsunade yelled making the teenagers put their hands on their ears

"next is…………….a pop queen ino she loves pop music" jiraya said drooling on her form

"and the next again is…… a ice cube from Antarctica neji with his two friends tenten and lee" orichimaru said gloomily

"and from the next boat is the siblings of gaara temari kankuro and they're big bro sasori!" tsunade said pointing at the smirking faces of the siblings

"and on the next is the gang of akatsuki a group of hidan, deidara, kakuzu, tobi, also sasori, pein, konan, kisame, itachi!"

"and the last two best riends with Karin also fan girls of the akatsuki and sasuke rin and ami!!" tsuande said smirking

"ohm! That's one way to get karma worked up sasuke!" sakura said laughing her ass off

"well contestant you will be paired with somebody as your roomates each must have 3 but there might be four on some and there will be a extra room for two and since sakura registered she actually paid attention to the contract about it and I told her that her and another person she wants to be her roomate can share it with her so here sakura everyone else will check the pinboard to see who they're roomates are while sakura looks for a roomate." tsunade said dismissing them

"uhh… I think I pick hinata since she looks nice and looks like someone who wouldn't play pranks on me put make-up on me at night and hit on me" sakura said grabbing hinata's hand and dragging her to a nice not too girly fancy but not too boyish either perpect artistic fancy yeah that's a way to describe it

"wow this is so beautiful thak you so much sakura!!" hinata said hugging her

"no probs I had my sis help me read it and my mom knew tsunade anyway…."sakura said smirking

"_**participants meet at the cafetiria for some luch and so we can explain about your first challenge of the game…"**_said a voice coming from a speaker

These are the roomates btw:

Room1 Room2 Room3 Room4 Room5

Deidara pein naruto rin kakuzu

Sasori konan kiba Karin itachi

Hidan tobi sasuke Ami kisame

Room6 Room7 Room8 Room9 *a.k.a. special room

Juugo gaara ino sakura

Suigetsu temari tenten hinata

Kankuro lee neji

Choji shikamaru

To the kitchen:

"welcome to the kitchen you are here to do your first challenges" tsunade said smirking

"your coach for kitchen or anything including food will be kurenai" tsunade said as a black haired woman

"nice to meet you all my name is kurenai I will be guiding you but first before we do the challenge I will need to tell you the team your on…."

Team1 Team2

Kiba naruto

Sakura hinata

Sasuke Karin

Suigetsu Juugo

Shikamaru choji

rin Neji

Ami Lee

temari gaara

Sasori kankuro

Hidan deidara

tobi kakuzu

Pein Konan

Itachi tenten

Kisame ino

"now we begin each team will have two chefs so we need four volunteers" kurenai said hoping many would raise their hands up

"uhh ku-kurenai-san I wou-would like to volunteer" hinata said blushing from the attention

"then that's good we need three more and I will tell you, you can decide the dinner.." kurenai said making naruto's hands go up

"uhh! I would like to cook for our team too!"

"I want to cook for our team too!!" sakura said putting her hand up

"one more………………." kurenai said smirking

"uhh! I would like to help sakura!" temari said as kurenai gave her a smile

"okay then that's settled your first challenge will depend on the chefs of your team" kurenai said grinning evily

"what!?!?!?!?" sakura temari hinata and naruto yelled shokingly

"Yes and so you guys may pick you're styles of food…." kurenai sai as she openend a fridge

"pick out all of the ingredients you need here we have almost all of the ingredients here so you'll get what you need………….." kurenai said again signalling leading them to one kitchens separated in two just for each team

"you may start….now!!" kurenai said as both teams huddled

With naruto and hinata:

"uhh n-naruto-kun want to do Chinese food?" hinata said blushing

"uhh.. Sure!" naruto said grinning

With temari and sakura:

"temari are you good with pasta?" sakura said making sure it was prepared

"yep im good with pasta I'll make the pasta you can make the dessert!" temari said mixing some things in a bowl

"k!" sakura said while cracking some eggs

Two hours later:

"time!!!!!" kurenai said smiling at their progress

"now we will taste if there are left overs the rest of your team can eat it" kurenai said as the others cheered for their teamates.

"now first hinata and naruto with their ramen and some Chinese fortune cookies originaly made by hinata!" tsunade said from her seat as they all took bites or slurped the food. All the judges murmured to each other until tsunade standed up

"we give the ramen a five but the fortune cookies three so you get eight points bring on the next dish" tsunade said sitting down again as sakura and temari brought down their chocolate cake and pasta.

They slurped agin and they tasted their cake

"ummmm" they heard on the judges table

Then jiraiya standed up

"it is clear to us that on this one we'll give your pasta a 5 and your cake a 4.……….so that means sakura's team wins!!!" jiraiya said lifting up sakura and temari's hands as the other staff handed the other contestants some of the food

After dinner on their team rooms:

"now welcome contestants tonight we will play a sleepover tradition game truth or dare!!!" jiraiya said looking at the girls pervertedly

"first is sakura then temari since they won the first challenge" tsunade said as the staff left the room for privacy

"uhh let's see Karin truth or dare?" sakura said with a devilish smile

"dare!!!" Karin said trying to look cool for sasuke

"*rolls eyes* Karin I dare you to sleep on the same room as sasuke!" sakura said as she high fived temari both smirking

"wtf!!!!are you kidding me she's going to rape me!!!" sasuke said glaring at sakura

"do I look like I care..?" sakura said rolling her eyes again

"next !" sakura said as temari smirked

"I dare all the people here the girls 'including me' have to for lines, the guys will line up in front of the girls they like and they have to make out for three minutes each!" temari said giggling as the guys standed up picking their lines of course there was nobody on Karin's line and sakura had the longest lines

First on the line for sakura was deidara they both started to make out

A few kisses later

"Well im tired as hell now can we get to sleep?" sakura said yawning then all the staff nodded

"finally now shoo!!" sakura said shooing them away

What do you think it's probably not the best but wait for next chappy J


End file.
